1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an image recognition method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a symbol image recognition method.
2. Description of Related Art
Transferring correctly and speedily a symbol from a paper hardcopy to a computer for editing is an important topic in the digital information age. The common method is to transfer the paper image to the computer using a scanner or other image capture device. Then, the computer recognizes the paper image. Therefore, the symbol images on the paper are transferred into the character assembly that a computer can edit.
However, symbol images on paper must be analyzed first to increase the recognition accuracy. The symbol image analysis process is used to ensure every symbol image is a single symbol and divide the connected symbol image. When the symbol image includes a plurality of connected symbols and recognizes it directly, a recognition error may occur. For example, when a “www” symbol image connected by one line on a paper hardcopy is scanned and recognized directly, the error recognition may occur because the spaces between the letters “w” are too close. Hence, in order to increase the recognition accuracy, the symbol image “www” can be analyzed and divided into three symbol images “w” then recognized respectively.
There are many recognition or analysis methods to determine whether the symbol image is a single symbol image or not and divide a connected symbol image. However, common image recognition and analysis processes need complex operations and consume a lot of hardware resources. Hence, the recognition function is not suitable for the probable electronic devices having low processing power.
Therefore, it is desirable to reduce the complexity and the hardware resource requirements of the symbol image recognition or analysis methods, and increase the symbol image recognition or analysis speed.